This invention relates to structures for mounting a brake pad abrasion detector.
The insertion of a detector (or a so-called probe) at the pad abrasion limit position has been employed in order to detect the abrasion of a brake pad or a lining for many years. There have been proposed a variety of probe mounting structures.
However, among the conventional probe mounting structures, only a few structures permit the simple mounting of the probe as required. For instance, a structure is available in which a threaded hole is formed in the backing plate or in the probe holding member, and the probe is screwed into the threaded hole. However, this conventional structure is disadvantageous in that the machining is rather troublesome, and the probe is liable to be displaced owing to the vibration. In order to prevent the displacement of the probe, it is necessary to provide a special stopper.